


We Could Be Pranking THEM, But No

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pitviperofdoom asked:<br/>If you don’t consider 12 to be that many, then may I offer another? How about Team Same Voice trolling people? Basically Jack and Ryan taking advantage of their similar voices to mess with people outside of video games. It can be AH OT6 or Ryack or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Pranking THEM, But No

Ryan picked up Jack’s phone, and called Geoff. He knew that this was a little beyond the unsaid rules of their prank rule, but he was upset. Gavin was still calling him a bloody prick for something he hadn’t said. Geoff didn’t answer, so he left the man a voice mail. Shaking his head, he left it and the room. No matter how similar their voices were, surely Geoff would have notice and end this all- right?

It had all started when Michael had thanked Jack for something Ryan said. The two of them shared a look over the jersey boy’s head, but hadn’t corrected him. Instead Jack had a mischevious glint in his eye as they walked on, like he was planning something. Two days later, Ray was asking Ryan what he’d meant when he said that “Cheese ain’t a goddamn fruit.” When he tried to explain that Jack had said that, Ray just shook his head and promised him that he could tell their voices apart.

Apparently, none of the rest of the boys could if the two of them talked just right. But instead of pranking the four boys, or going around confusing interns, Jack had decided it needed to be a prank war between them. Jack had made the first move, and Ryan heeded to his game. He waited until Michael was in the bathroom and said something about how Ray was so much better for fancy date nights. Then he sat back and watched as Michael tore Jack a new one.

When Michael was calmed down, Jack’s eyes met his and they knew it had become a war.

Gavin had been the next unfortunate victim, when Jack stole Ryan’s phone. He’d told the lad that something about science and accents that Ryan still couldn’t get Gavin to repeat for him because: “You should bloody well know what the fuck you said.” No matter how many times he apologized or tried to explain what was going on, Gavin would ignore him and move across the room. It was severely aggravating. Which was why he’d stepped over their silent rules because this needed to end. And it had to end with them admitting what they’d done. Ryan knew neither of them would admit exactly what they said without someone else intervening. So he’d called Geoff with an obviously-not-Jack message in the hopes that the gent would put this all to rest.

His faith was misplaced.

When Geoff got home, he confronted Jack about the call in front of Ryan. He met Ryan’s eyes- and winked! The fucker knew exactly what was going on and supported it. He was enjoying it. Ryan silently pleaded with the man to change his mind, but Geoff shook his head and went back to arguing with Jack. Honestly, it was beyond stupid. Gavin came up and sat next to him on the couch, nudging him.

“Were you the one who called Geoff?” The British man whispered, like he was trying to keep it a big secret.

“Yeah. Serves the asshole right.” Ryan responded, nodding with a grin.

“So…It really was Jack who said the whole…Well, you know?”

“No, it was Ray’s left shoe.”


End file.
